Adalind Schade
|comics = Issue 0 (flashback) Issue 1 (flashback) |mention = |gender = Female |type = Hexenbiest |relationships = Diana, daughter Catherine Schade, mother Sean Renard, father of her daughter Eric Renard, sexual relationship Hank Griffin, sexual relationship Serena Dunbrook, coworker Camilla Gotleib, coworker Stefania Vaduva Popescu, business relationship Meisner, acquaintance Sebastien, acquaintance Viktor Beckendorf, former employer |job = Attorney |status = Living |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |volume1 = X }} Adalind Schade is a Hexenbiest who was born on October 16, 1985 . Nick Burkhardt first noticed her outside a jewelry store; she momentarily woged into her Hexenbiest form. When Nick first sees her, he guesses her to be a junior partner in a law firm earning a low six figures, who enjoys wearing Armani, starting a relationship with a senior partner, and driving a BMW. She used to be a lawyer, but resigned before leaving town. . She lost her Hexenbiest powers for almost two years before she regained them after giving birth to her daughter, Diana. Appearances Season One In the first episode Adalind attempts to kill Marie, at Sean Renard's command, but Nick intervenes and she injects him with a portion of the drug she was planning to use on Marie. She leaves the hospital and enters a vehicle driven by Captain Renard, to whom she reports Nick's presence. In the second episode Renard again instructs Adalind to end Marie's life before she can give Nick some unknown information that would make him unlikely to join whatever group the Hexenbiest and Renard represent. Adalind finds assassins - human ones at Renard's instruction - and this time she succeeds, although the hirelings are killed by Monroe and Marie, who fights back. Adalind attacks a human who threatens to mug her and Captain Renard. When Mellifers attack and kill two of the Hexenbiest lawyers working for the same law firm as Adalind and she is the next target, Nick protects Adalind from harm, as is his duty as a policeman, even though he recognizes her from the attack on his aunt. Adalind is genuinely afraid, and suspects that Captain Renard would sacrifice her. However, she is loyal, and keeps his secrets. She is attacked by Melissa Wincroft and wrestles against her; the Mellischwuler gains the upper hand in the fight until Hank appears to save Adalind and Nick is forced to shoot Melissa, sparing Adalind's life. Adalind has recently arranged to run into and socialize with Nick's partner Hank. Apparently this is done in service to Captain Renard. When Hank is out having a drink with Sargent Wu, Adalind is seemingly stood up by a business associate. They have dinner together. In front of a painting in an art gallery Renard asks Adalind to report on her progress in getting Hank to like her. She replies that Hank is not interested since he believes she only likes him because he saved her life. Renard reminds her she knows how to make Hank love her. She is then seen at her house, making potion-laced chocolate chip cookies. She offers them to Hank. After he takes a bite, she tells him not to share them with anyone else. Adalind continued to make Hank obsessed with her. Hoping to get Nick's key, Adalind tells him to meet her in the woods and give her the key if he wants Hank to live. During the fight some of Nick's blood is ingested by Adalind, turning her into a regular human. Renard tells her that she is no longer of use to him and she walks out the door. She has a Himalayan cat named Majique (Mah-jeek), whom she doses with some sort of toxin via milk. Said cat's tongue turns yellow. She brings the cat to Juliette's clinic, claiming Majique is acting lethargic and not eating. Majique then scratches Juliette on the hand, apparently introducing said toxin into the scratch. By the time Nick goes to her apartment to confront her, she is gone and the apartment cleaned out, leaving behind only the near-empty bowl of milk and apparently the cat herself, who is still in the clinic's kennel. Season Two Adalind telephones Sean Renard and asks who killed her mother. Renard responds that they do not know and asks what Adalind did to Juliette Silverton. Adalind answers that Nick Burkhardt took something away from her so she took something away from him. When Renard tells Adalind that Juliette is awake, Adalind correctly concludes that Renard must have had something to do with her waking. In a Viennese opera house, Adalind meets Eric Renard and they begin a conservation, which mentions betrayal and they know somebody in common: Eric's brother Sean. Later, during the conversation at Eric Renard's Castle, Eric reveals Sean is his half-brother, because his mother is a Hexenbiest and his dad's mistress and Eric's mother is not happy about having a half-Hexenbiest in the Castle, forcing Sean and his mother to move to Portland. Then she reveals to Eric what she knows about his brother and Nick. Adalind returns to Portland in search of the key and to avenge her mother's death. She tells Sean Renard he has forty-eight hours to produce Nick's Key. Feigning friendliness, she leads Juliette Silverton to reveal that Marie Kessler came to Portland in an SUV towing a trailer. She is arrested on suspicion of her mother's murder and taken to jail. She provides a strong alibi which requires verification. Adalind is released from jail. As she leaves the precinct, she is stopped by Renard, who forces her to go with him. He asks her to "fix what's wrong with me", to which Adalind tells him: "I can't fix you, but I can make it better." She starts kissing him. She breaks off to say: "I want you. The real you. I want what you would never show her." Renard then woges and Adalind says: "Now we're talking." and they start kissing as they frantically remove their clothes. Later on, Adalind is with Renard at his home. Renard asks her if she has given any thought to what happens to him if his brother gets Nick's Key. Adalind counters with the thought of what happens to her if he doesn't. Renard tells her there is still time to choose sides. To which Adalind replies that she DID choose him a long time ago, and he turned his back on her. He says he will not underestimate her again, but that she should not count on his brother for the same consideration. He then leaves, telling her to make herself at home. Returning to his home, Renard encounters Adalind, who asks if he found the key. He lies to her and says he needs more time. Adalind tells him he is out of time and that there is a car waiting for her downstairs. She tells him she will tell his brother that he tried "...so awfully hard." She then leaves. In Vienna, Adalind stands in a bathroom with a home pregnancy test device in her hand. The result is shown positive and she smiles. Adalind tells Frau Pech, who has been able to detect her pregnancy, that the father is one of two half-brothers. Frau Pech correctly concludes that Adalind is carrying royal blood and confirms that she can help with the valuable child. At the castle, Adalind meets with Eric Renard and says that his brother has not been able to get the key yet. Sean told her he cannot get it within the given time frame, even though he knows what his brother threatened to do if he did not. Eric says he'll have to pay his brother a visit. He then notices something different about Adalind. She says it's just because she is with him. Adalind is in Vienna, suffering from morning sickness when Frau Pech knocks on her door and instructs her that she is to meet Stefania Vaduva Popescu. When Adalind pleads illness, Frau Pech tells her that "You do NOT want to offend them." Adalind and Frau Pech arrive at the Schwarzwald Roma camp and are introduced to Stefania and her sons Dragomir and Lucian. Stefania explains that to calculate the true value of a child, the bloodline must be established. Adalind says she has that information. Stefania says that mothers lie, only blood is true Stefania's sons hold Adalind down on a divan whilst she approaches with an archaic instrument with a long needle and a chamber and Adalind screams. In the encampment Stefania mixes the blood with another liquid and the whole lot turns blue, confirming Royal blood. She then says that she will offer 500,000 Euros for a boy or 750,000 for a girl. Adalind says that she isn't interested in money, she wants her powers back. Stefania says that may not be possible, to which Adalind replies that she may not bring the baby to term and tells Stefania "those are MY terms." Adalind and Eric were starting to make out when Eric had to answer a telephone call from his father. Adalind eavesdrops on the call and hears Eric making disparaging remarks about Hexenbiests. In her hotel room Adalind receives a visit from Stefania who tells her that it may be possible to restore her powers. Stefania makes Adalind sign a contract before she leaves. While waiting for a dinner appointment, Adalind is warned about Stefania by Frau Pech, who also warns her that to some people she is worth more dead than alive. Adalind is being served a meal in her hotel room in Vienna when she collapses. The waiter leaves the room and tells Frau Pech that the deed is done. Frau Pech then enters the room and completes her doppelgänger potion turning into a facsimile of Adalind, whilst Adalind turns into a facsimile of Frau Pech. Frau Pech (as Adalind) answers the phone to Stefania and then leaves. As Frau Pech dies at Stefania's camp, Adalind reverts back to her own form, wakes up and says "ding dong the witch is dead, and another is coming back." Season 3 Adalind is summoned to Stefania's abode, where upon arrival, she sees the body of Frau Pech cut open laterally through the chest. Stefania tells her that she has to cut off Frau Pech's hands and feet, and pluck out her eyes. She has to put the body parts in a bucket held by Stefania. She then goes with Stefania and her sons Miguel and Yanko to a field, where using a hand shaped entrenching tool, she has to dig a hole to bury the body parts. Once she has buried the parts she has to fill in the hole using her bare hands. Once this is complete, she is embraced by some spirits and then all the flowers in a circle round her die. Stefania tells her she has to pick all the dead flowers. With Stefania and her sons, Adalind returns to Stefania's abode where Stefania tells her to put the dead flowers into the chest cavity of Frau Pech's corpse and then to sew up the body. Stefania tells her to bite the thread with her teeth to cut it. After a while the flowers and Frau Pech's insides have become a paste which Stefania tells Adalind to remove with her hands and put into a jar. Once she has the paste Adalind takes a shower then applies the paste to her stomach. As it is absorbed into her skin, the paste briefly forms a skull, before being fully absorbed into her skin. Adalind is in Eric's castle and asks Sebastien who will be Crown Prince now, and he replies that it will be the "last man standing." Later she is in her hotel room watching a news report about Eric's death when she cries a tear of blood. There is a knock at the door, and it is a waiter bringing room service. Adalind says that she did not order room service. Unknown to her, Sebastien is watching and he photographs her. Adalind is in Vienna at the Medical Clinic getting a ultrasound by Doctor Hawelka to check on the status of her child. The doctor told her to be healthy, eat right and have moderate exercise. The doctor then heard what sounded like two heartbeats and Adalind asks if she's having twins, but the doctor said no, and it was probably just an echo, which leaves Adalind with worry for her child. Unknown to her, after leaving the clinic, Sebastien and Meisner were spying on her under Renard's orders. Adalind was seen entering her hotel in Vienna when she received a call requesting her appearance at the Castle by the new prince. She goes to the castle and meets the new prince. Adalind talked with Prince Viktor about Eric's death as Viktor was trying to find those responsible for his death. Later, she was seen in her bathroom rubbing paste on her pregnant belly, unaware there are cameras in her hotel room planted there by Viktor. Adalind enters her hotel room where she sees a note and a rose from Sean informing her that there are cameras in her hotel room and to get dressed for a meeting with him in a cafe. Adalind entered the cafe for her meeting with Sean Renard unaware that Meisner was there to watch out for unwanted guests. Renard kissed Adalind's cheeks, and she returns one on his lips. She and Renard discuss the cameras in her hotel room, her pregnancy, and the paternity of the child. Renard warns her about a rumor about someone selling a child with Royal blood. Renard tells her "when this becomes known, and soon enough it will, you’re going to have to choose a side" and then he leaves the Cafe with Meisner. Adalind was seen at the cafe going over documents while Meisner is at the bar spying on her on Renard's orders. After Adalind receives her cup of coffee, she experiences pain in her stomach, which she ignored. When Adalind reaches for her cup of coffee, the cup moved by itself and Adalind was shocked. Then she reaches her hand towards the cup of coffee and the cup moves back towards her hand, and she drinks her coffee, which Meisner saw. Then she experiences pain again, but this time it causes the lights in the cafe to blow out. Later, Adalind returns to her hotel room and Meisner informs Renard of the events involving Adalind at the cafe, which Renard responds to get ready and Adalind is getting her powers back. Adalind was seen entering the castle to meet with Viktor. Before entering the meeting room, she meets Sebastian in the hallway who informs her that Viktor is in a meeting with Gregor Danilov, the head of the Verrat and she should be careful with what she says. She enters the room and Viktor asks her some questions involving Sean Renard and his associates. Adalind told him she received a note from Renard informing her that he figured out who killed her mother and thinks it the Grimm. She tells Viktor that she didn't see Renard and then she leaves. Viktor and Danilov discuss whether Sean or Eric could be the baby's father and the baby will be born royal. Later in her hotel bathroom, Adalind puts more of the paste she made with parts of Frau Pech's body on her stomach and the baby's hands push out on her stomach. Later when Adalind was in bed, she wakes up in pain and sees the baby's face pushing out. It turns into a skull and she screams in agony. Adalind meets with Stefania and who puts her ear to Adalind's stomach and tells Adalind that the baby will arrive soon and that she needs to go into hiding. Adalind tells Stefania that it has only been six months and she should go the hospital instead of going into hiding. Stefania gives Adalind mandrake root to chew on to slow down the process. Adalind was first seen on the monitor of her bedroom by Prince Viktor, when he receives a visit from Stefania informing him of the status of the birth. If he wants the child to be born in the castle, they must get Adalind as soon as possible. Later, Adalind receives a call from Sean informing her of Stefania's betrayal and the Verrat will soon be coming for her to bring her to the castle until she gives birth. She asks why should she trust him, he responds he believes he's the father and Viktor wants the child, so she should go with Meisner and Sebastien. She hears a knock on the door. Sean tells her it's time to pick a side and hangs up. When Adalind opens the door, it's Meisner and Sebastien. Sebastien says he will wait downstairs to keep lookout while Meisner tells Adalind to hurry and grab what she needs. Meisner receives a call from Sebastien who says Verrat agents are on their way to the room. Meisner tells Adalind to answer the door as he takes his shirt off and gets into Adalind's bed with his gun. Adalind opens the door to the two Verrat members and they enter the room where they meet Meisner, causing voices to rise slightly. Adalind tries to calm down the situation, but one of the Verrat shoves her stomach hard, causing Adalind pain. Adalind gasps and then a pen on her bedside table starts to wobble. Meisner shoots one of the Verrat and before the other one can shoot Meisner, the pen launches into the eye of the Verrat member. Meisner thanks Adalind, but Adalind tells him she doesn't think it was her. Meanwhile, during the car drive, Adalind asks why they're helping her. Meisner tells her that she and her child are important to the Resistance, also he, Sebastien, and Sean are members. Meisner tells Sebastien to pull over and he and Adalind get out of the car, and walk into the woods until they reached a cabin belonging to Meisner's family. Later, in the cabin, Adalind was in the bed after eating dinner and thanks Meisner for the meal, when she suddenly starts to feel a lot of pain in her stomach. She tells Meisner that the baby is coming and screams in pain. In the cabin, Adalind is in labor as Meisner tries to get things organized quickly. As he tells her to breathe, Adalind tells him just to get the baby out of her and not let it kill her. Adalind holds on to Meisner's hand as he is trying to get her to calm down and breathe, but Adalind ends up biting his hand. As soon as she does that, books on the bedside table fly at Meisner, forcing him to quickly duck. He tells her to stop that and she painfully asks, "stop what?" He tells her to keep pushing and a few seconds later the baby is born. Right after Adalind sees her baby, she woges into a Hexenbiest. She cracks a small smile as she realizes that the trials with Stefania worked and she has regained her powers. While Adalind and the baby are sleeping, Meisner calls Renard to tell him the news that Adalind gave birth to a girl. Later in the night, Meisner puts another blanket on Adalind. He reaches down and pushes Adalind's hair to the side and it starts to wrap around his hand. He tries to get free without waking Adalind, but the baby wakes up with glowing reddish eyes, staring at him. After a few seconds, Adalind's hair finally unwraps from around Meisner's hand. Adalind was seen cradling her daughter when Meisner arrived at the cabin and asked what she did to the baby, but she tells Meisner that the baby is with her and he tells Adalind that he heard the baby's heartbeat in the forest, then Adalind remembered what the doctor told her about the two heartbeats. Later Adalind told Meisner "thank you" for saving her and her daughter from the Royals and the Verrat, and later found out in their conservation that Meisner's girlfriend was killed two years ago by the Royals. Then Meisner gets a call from Sean informing him of Sebastien's disappearance, telling Meisner to head to Zurich and he'll arrangements for them to leave the country. Then Adalind, Meisner and the baby were walking in the woods to an unknown location. Adalind is in the woods with her daughter and Meisner watching Viktor and the Verrat trying to find them. Adalind tells Meisner about Viktor and her daughter starts crying. Adalind tells Meisner that her daughter is hungry and Meisner says to feed her later. Adalind, Meisner and the baby arrive to the cars that Viktor and the Verrat arrived in. They find Sebastien in the backseat of one of the cars and Meisner checks on him, but is quickly held at gunpoint by a Verrat agent. Adalind uses her powers to save Meisner by forcing the Verrat agent to turn his gun on himself. She was then saddened when Sebastien decided to stay behind to try to make up for what he had done and Adalind was saddened. Later on the road, Meisner thanks Adalind for saving his life and receives a call from Sean. Sean informs Meisner that Tavitian has someone in Zurich ready to get Adalind and the baby out of the country. Adalind asks Meisner if he is coming with them, but Meisner tells her that he can't go with them because his fight is here. Adalind was seen with her daughter and Meisner driving to the drop point in Rafz, Switzerland. Meisner told Adalind to wait in the car, while he left she was captured by two verrat agents and was saved by Kelly Burkhardt. Later in the Land strip, Adalind says to Meisner thanks for saving her and gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek. Then on the plane, Adalind was informed by Kelly of the supplies on the plane, including diapers for the baby, Adalind knows Kelly is American and asks if she's working for the resistance. Kelly informs Adalind the less we know for the better. Adalind gets emotional and informs Kelly of her situation and Kelly told her to change her baby's diaper. While on the plane, Adalind's daughter wails, because of the air pressure on the plane and Kelly taught Adalind to rub her finger under her daughter's ears. Kelly told Adalind, its not easy to be a mom. Adalind asks if Kelly has children, Kelly lies that her sister has one. Then Kelly told Adalind its tough raising a baby on the run. Adalind told Kelly Thank you for saving their lives and Kelly inform her that the Royals won't hurt the child, but her. Then Kelly asked Adalind if she's keeping the baby, Adalind responds "I won't let anyone take my child, they've to kill me first" and Kelly told her "Now you sound like a Mother". Kelly asked when's the last time she slept and Adalind lets Kelly take the baby while she slept. When Adalind, Kelly and the baby arrived in Oregon, Adalind and her baby were in the middle on landscape, when they were apporached by a man who wanted to call the Sheriff, when Kelly knocked him out and Kelly, Adalind and the baby took the truck. During the drive, when Adalind saw the Portland sign, she's upset that she's going to Portland and asks Kelly if she knows Sean Renard. Then at night after arriving at Nick and Juliette's Home, Adalind, Nick, Juliette and Kelly get to a disagreement, then Juliette verbally told Adalind off about what she did by putting her in the coma. Adalind asks Nick if he's going to kill her and the baby, then the baby uses her powers to cause the house to shake, bend the spoon on the table, crack a photo to crack. Then Juliette notices how wet the blanket around the baby is and ordered Adalind upstairs to dry off the baby. In the bedroom, after Juliette dries off the baby, she asked Adalind how old is she and Adalind responds maybe 10 days old. Juliette then asks what baby name is, and Adalind responds she didn't have one, because too many people trying to kill them. Then asks Juliette why's she's helping her and why Nick doesn't kill her. Juliette responds Nick should try to kill her the last time she was in Portland. Later, when Nick, Juliette, and Kelly are arguing about what to do with Adalind and the baby, Adalind sneaks out with the baby and takes the stolen truck to Sean's condo. There, Sean and Adalind discuss Kelly Burkhardt and the surprise visit to Nick and Juliette's house. Sean eventually holds the baby for the first time, as Adalind tells the baby to say hello to her father. Personality Adalind is very poised and graceful. However, she is also treacherous, seductive, manipulative, uncaring and highly intelligent. Following the loss of her powers she became more ruthless and vengeful, and although still arrogant and poised, she is well aware she is a lot weaker. She showed an uncharacteristic vulnerability when she kissed Meisner on the cheek while thanking him for saving her life. She has shown a lot more emotion since she gave birth. After originally agreeing to give her baby to Stefania after she gave birth, she has been very protective of Diana and is careful about who she lets hold her. When she learned that Sean handed Diana over to Viktor, she ended up breaking down crying in the middle of a street once she realized Viktor had already left with her daughter. Physical Description In her human form Adalind is a beautiful woman in her late 20's. She wears designer clothing designed to accentuate her natural beauty. She goes to extraordinary lengths to maintain her complexion, including applying leeches to her face to keep the skin pale. She is average height for a North American white female and has blond hair. Her Hexenbiest form has the stretched skin of a corpse, with white hair. Although some teeth are missing, the others are all in good condition. Relationships *'Sean Renard' - Prior to the series pilot, Adalind had a relationship with Sean Renard. Even after they broke up, she remained close by, working for him, and possibly for the Royals with which Renard is associated. All that remained of the relationship was severed when Renard cast her off as "just another pretty girl" when Nick stripped her of her powers. She and Sean later had a one night stand, partially due to a spell he gained from breaking her curse on Juliette and she gave birth to his daughter. *'Hank Griffin' - At the behest of Sean Renard she started a relationship with Hank because he was the partner of Nick Burkhardt. The relationship is now purely business because she once tried to kill him and had him attacked by Hundjägers . *'Eric Renard' ( ) - After losing her powers, Adalind moved to Europe where she quickly started an intimate relationship with Eric Renard. She is likely working for the Royal Family in Vienna as evidenced by her most recent visit to Portland as an employee of GQR while seeking Nick's Key. Adalind manipulates Eric using her beauty and charm, but is a the same time fearful of the prince knowing he is a very dangerous and powerful man. *'Catherine Schade' ( ) - When Adalind still had her powers, she was close to her mother, but her mother distanced herself once she lost them. She still cared about her mother as evidenced by her desire to find out who killed her. *'Frau Pech' ( ) - Adalind was very respectful of the elder Hexenbiest, and took her advice regarding her pregnancy. That is until Frau Pech sought to control the child, when she conspired with Stefania Vaduva Popescu to kill her. *'Stefania Vaduva Popescu' - She was introduced as the Queen of the Schwarzwald Gypsies by Frau Pech, and has entered into a contract with Adalind for her unborn child in return for her powers back. *'Nick Burkhardt' - Nick and Adalind first met when Adalind tried to assassinate his aunt. Following that, Adalind treated Nick with contempt and tried to force him to give her his key. However, Nick stripped her of her Hexenbiest powers. The two mutually loathe and hate each other. *'Juliette Silverton' - They met and apparently became friends after a double date with Hank and Nick. She infected Juliette with L'esprit ailleurs using her cat as an agent. When Juliette had awoken from her coma, Adalind used their friendship to learn about the existence of the trailer. After Juliette recovers Nick told her about Adalind's part in her illness and she now despises Adalind. *'Viktor Beckendorf' - After Eric Renard's death, Viktor kept her as an employ of the Royals, and spied on her. Viktor is seeking to take possession of her daughter. Images Trivia *The etymology of her name is derived from the Germanic elements Adel/adelig "noble" and lind "gentle". Schade is German for "it's a pity". *She was the first non human whose form Nick sees, as well as the first non human to appear. *She is the first Wesen to become human. *Her cat's name is "Magique", French for "magic", a practice commonly associated with witches. *She is the first character to get pregnant. Quotes * (To Catherine) "Mother! I was about to rip your throat out!" * (About Nick giving her the key) Nick: "I guess you don't need to be a Hexenbiest to be a witch." - Adalind: "You don't have to be a witch to work this kind of magic." * (To Eric Renard) "There are worse things than torture or death.......Betrayal" * (To Frau Pech and Stefania) "Those are MY terms" * (To Sean Renard) "I want you. The real you. I want what you would never show to her." * (About Frau Pech) "Ding dong, the witch is dead. And another's coming back."